Sweet Spring
by LORDofWinTER
Summary: Hitsugaya, left in the real world, will meet a girl who's some mystery... whom he will learn to show concern. it will be a busy day as a middle school for him from now on as winter starts ...!
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Spring

-hi guys, I'm just a newbie here, so it's my first fan fiction, please don't be harsh on me. I'm kind of afraid of the grammars, so I hope you can help improve some of it. I would like assistance on Japanese words, what websites can I go for Japanese translations?

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH, I'm just an avid fan of it.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was another school day in the month of December, where winter is drawing closer and closer, Hitsugaya was now a middle schooler while still continuing their mission at the human's world.

He was walking alone as he head to school. It was fall back then when dry orange leaves still scattered around the ground.

_At least I'm no longer an elementary. But why do I need to be left and stuck out here while all the others went back at Soul Society!_

Flashback

"Taichou! We'll be heading back now."

" Hitsugaya-taichou, we look forward for your great guidance at Karakura town while we're gone."

"Oi! Toushiro! (kurosaki threw his orange stuffed animal)… Please take a look at him while were gone."

"Hey you Ichigo! I'll never let you to get all the excitement…. Grrr… remember I'm BLEACH greatest he…" Hitsugaya stepped on him [SFX: Squishk

"Matsumoto… Abarai… Kurosaki…" he was frowning maybe a little mad or worst." Will you please explain again, why of all shinigamis I'm the one left here?!"

"Well…" the oranged-hair guy sweating a little as he scratch his cheeks." They said that Soul Society has a little problem which they need all of the shinigamis… but they said someone should be left in the real world in case of some Arrancar attack it again… and… and…"

"And?"

"And… taichou… they said someone who's smart, superior and familiar of the real world should be left here."

_That's the most unbelievable excuse I heard…_

"Matsumoto… If I knew that those were your made-up reasons, when you come back here, you'll be facing a real hell…" he fires up, burning with madness.

The three back-off and was ready to go inside to start their way to Seretei.

"Taichou... Don't stop attending school okay? It'll be miserable if you'll have to repeat as an E-L-E-M-E-N-T-A-R-Y again and again."

"Just shuddup and go!"

And before they enter the port. "Oh… taichou… we'll bring Hinamori along with us when we come back." She smile.

And so they leave while Toushiro was a little silent out there after hearing Hinamori's name being mentioned.

"Ichigo!!! How dare you leave the real hero of this show?! Huh?! Come back here… And…" [SFX: squishk Hitsugaya step on him again, as he walk away.

End of Flashback

_And now I'm stuck here… alone…'sigh'… it can't be helped anyway…_

He head to his classroom. It was as noisy as ever, there were those throwing crumpled papers at each other, there were those reading and looking at porn magazines, some were playing their PSP.The room was to burst with each others laughter. He went to a seat beside the window.

_Pathetic humans_

By any second, their teacher came that shut the student's noise and all of them went back to their seats and become so silent as if nothing had happened. Behind the teacher was a girl, she's at the same height as Hitsugaya , she has crimson eyes, some very purplish red eyes that matches her dark brown hair.

"Okay everyone. I'm Mr. Otaku Nuo, your new sensei… your new adviser… and I have here your new friend and classmate… so be nice to her."

"Ohayo Minna-san! I'm Haru… Shin Haru… nice meeting you all." She said merrily.

"Okay Shin-chan, you may be sitted to what seat you would like to be sitted, so if you please, we'll be starting a new lesson right away…"

'ugh..' everyone moaned, except for Toushiro.

The girl look at every corner but there were no vacant seat except for the seat beside the white hair guy at the side of the window. She sit at it and take a look at Hitsugaya.

"Umm… did you bleach your hair?"

"Hn…" his eyebrows cross but he didn't look at her and continue his view outside.

"You look serious and silent, do you have any problem?"

"Hn…" his eyebrows almost meet but he continues ignoring her.

"You're so grumpy… eh…" she smiled at him.

_What does this girl knows anyway? She's just some middle schooler…_

"You're just like me… aren't you?"

"Huh?" Toushiro's emotion changed and he looked at her smiling at him. He was spaced out back then. He was a little confused of what she said. Haru was called by their teacher to translate the given phrase. Toushiro was still has sight with her and was a little surprise when she answered the question correctly though she was not listening.

_She's something… Is she?_

Haru sit after answering then smile at Toushiro again.

'_You're just like me are you', what does that suppose to mean? She became weirder than any other of my classmates. What's with her?_

End of Chapter1

* * *

Whew, at least the first chapter was finish! I hope you continue staying tune to the next chappie! It's so hard to create sequences that'll match each character, it made me realize how really great Anime creators are. 


	2. Chapter 2

Does reading chapter 2 means you like my story? Please let me know after reading it all, But of course it doesn't mean you like it rather it means you're quite interested and you're quite looking forward for the characters relationship. Just a little note: Don't worry if you like Hitsuhina paring, I'll not destroy their love team!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of BLEACH

* * *

Chapter 2 

And so after some class in the morning, there comes recess. Everyone was eating except Toushiro who was just looking outside the window beside him.

"Itadakimasu!" Toushiro heard from Haru. He take a glimpse at her and Haru notice him, she smiled at him.

"Uh…" Toushiro remove his sights from the girl and start looking outside again.

_She always smiles, is she that merry? But she does resemble someoneI know, I just can't remember who…_

"Umm... Whitey-chan?" someone call her from his back.

"Uh..." He was surprised of her calling him that name... "What did you call me?"

"Whitey-chan... Cause you never tell me your name..."

Whitey-chan... that's right, she makes me remember of Momo, she even do look like Momo...

"oh... so you don't like to be called Whitey-chan are you?"

"Huh? not really, but I guess partly..."

"What do you mean partly... Whitey-chan?"

"I have a name... Hitsugaya Toushiro..."

"Hai! Hitsugaya Toushiro! Doozo yoroshiko Shirou-kun... But still, I want to call you Whitey-chan! So from now on, I will call you Whitey-chan!"

"Eh! (Toushiro was startled) Who told you, you can call me silly names?!"

"You said just you just partly don't like to be called Whitey-chan, so it means... partly it's okay to be called Whitey-chan, isn't that right?"

"I did say that!...B-But that doesn't mean..."

"No no no Whitey-chan!" her fingers went left and right as she makes some bossy faces.

_What's with this girl? She's acting as if she's older from me._

"Whitey-chan... You're my first friend." she smiled

"First friend?"

"Hai!' she widen her smile.

"You... don't have any friends before?"

"Well...(scratching her head) That's the truth"

The bell ring that made their conversation pause for a while and at the same time Toushiro can't speak any word.

"It's going to snow tomorrow... It's start of winter after all." Haru was just standing in front of Toushiro as she watch the clouds outside. Toushiro was just watching her.

_She really is mysterious._

Haru look at Toushiro's blue eyes and smile again.

_She's smiling again._

"I envy you Whitey-chan!" she smile as wide as before. "Because I love Blue eyes!"

"Uh..." He was stunned but now he didn't frowned or maybe his a little flattered.

_She always make me surprised._

"Haru-chan! will you teach me how did you answer Mr. Nuo's question?" A girl from her classmates pleaded.

"Haru-chan, if you please... will you teach me how did you braid that part of your hair? it looks kinda difficult." Another girl said pointing at the said part.

"Ummm... I'll teach you some other time... it's already time for our next subject."

"Hai!" The two answered and return to their seats.

"You have 2 new friends." Hitsugaya pertaining to the 2 girls.

"They're not friends, they don't like me or need me as a friend." she muttered.

"How did you know?"

"I can see it through their eyes...Their intentions." she tried tosmile at him while looking straightly at Toushiro's blue eyes.

"From their eyes..."

_Mysterious._

Just then their next teacher came. They all sit properly. Hitsugaya still wondering what Haru said. He was watching Haru asshe listens and take note of their lessons.

_She looks serious... and sad, it's like she's just forcing herself to smile. Eyes...(He look at her eyes), Crimson... It's like she had been so lonely, lonely than anybody else._

Toushiro continues to stare at her... Haru saw him looking at her, so she smile again. Toushiro blush a little and take off his sight immediately and start looking what's outside the window.

_I hate her when she smile's smiling at me. But seeing her makes me feel relieve... so relieve._

After all classes it was dismissal time. Hitsugaya finish fixing his things and head out already, he checked his Hollow transmitter for any signal of a hollow.

_So far there were no hollows._

Haru who finished fixing her things immediately run after Toushiro, who was doing something at his transmitter.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Just then a signal of a hollow came out. [SFX: Beep Beep He look where the signal was coming out.

"It's here... Just here..." He stop for a moment and wait until a hollow came out.

"Whitey-chan! Is it okay to stay here?" Toushiro look at her and just didn't mind her.

Then, just then a menos come out. Hitsugaya get out of his gigai. "Menos-grande!"

"Whitey-chan... In black kimono..." Haru look at the hollow. "A Bakimono... Whitey-chan!"

_she can see me? _

Toushiro make a cut of it from it's head, down.

"Haru?" Hitsugaya still not in his gigai.

"You're a shinigami, are you?"

"How did you know?"

"Black kimono, like what I've seen before..."

Hitsugaya come back to his gigai.

"So you've seen a shinigami before."

"Yup, a shinigami save me before, against the same bakimono."

"That's a hollow, a menos to be exact... Why didn't I notice you having a strong reiatsu, no wonder something like that came out in front of us."

Haru just nod. They continue walking at the same road.

"Ei, are you following me?"

"Don't be ridiculous! My house is just the same road as yours! But isn't that great? I'll have someone to walk with me."

"...if you say so."

"You're still as grumpy as ever."

They continue to walk silently.

"Toushiro-kun... what date is tomorrow?"

"18th of December..." Haru stopped walking and so Toushiro did as he look at her.

"It'll snow tomorrow, you know?"

"You already said that a while ago." she just smile to Toushiro.

_She's smiling again, but now it's kind of different, it feels like her smile was with tears, loneliness..._

"Whitey-chan, here's my way home." pointing to a street. "See ya!"

She wave at him, he just watch her walk away, he didn't continue his walk until he can't have a sight pf Haru. He head to Inoue Orihime's house where Matsumoto and him stay.

_Now what? I'm all alone here. With Matsumoto at Soul Society and Orihime at a school trip. _

The sun was to set, darkness was to fall again, stars start sparkling again. Hitsugaya was at he roof watching the stars.

_So it's going to snow. That's quite an observation. Haru... Spring...Next day, 18th of December, it'll snow... 18th of December, what's with 18th of December? _

End of Chapter 2

* * *

There's something starting between them. But honestly it took me a very long time to think about Haru, especially about having a high spirit power. It was finish after all. It'll snow tomorrow. 


End file.
